Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the main protagonist of the franchise of the same name, and a recurring character in the Mario franchise'.' The original Donkey Kong was once a rogue in the Nintendo universe and regularly antagonized Mario (who, in turn antagonized him back in one game ) - however he was revealed to be Cranky Kong in the Donkey Kong Country series. The current Donkey Kong is the protagonist of his own series, first appearing in Donkey Kong Country. He often stops the villain King K. Rool from stealing his banana hoard. He sometimes appears in the Mario series, playable in spin-off games, such as Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros.. DK also became an ally to Mario in the Mario Party ''series. Other than spin-off games, Donkey Kong appears as a baby in ''Yoshi Island DS, ''and as a primary antagonist in the ''Mario vs Donkey Kong series. Appearance The current design of Donkey Kong analyzes him as a big brown gorilla with huge muscles wearing a red tie with two yellow letters D''' and '''K, standing for his name. Appearances In Other Media *Donkey Kong, alongside other Nintendo characters, is a playable character in the'' Super Smash Bros''. series. *A monster truck based on the character appeared at Monster Jam 2007. Biography Donkey Kong is the protector of Donkey Kong Island, defending it from the likes of King K. Rool, the Tiki Tiki Tribe, and other villains as well. He is the leader of his own crew - known affectionately as the Kongs. Powers and abilities Donkey Kong is capable of punching very hard, that he can even knock the moon out of orbit using his bare fists, as seen in the ending of Donkey Kong Country Returns. In the intro of the game, it reveals he is apparently immune to mental assault as one of the Tikis attempted to hypnotize him, but failed to do so. Gallery Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Donkeykong(white_background).png|Donkey Kong as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 3.55.32 PM.png|Donkey Kong face palming Donkey_Kong the simpsons.png|Donkey Kong in The Simpsons DonkeyKong.jpg|Donkey Kong in Futurama DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong in Family Guy Vlcsnap-2011-08-27-07h22m02s40.png|Donkey Kong in American Dad! donkeykong_070730b-l.jpg|Donkey Kong's final smash in SSBB Dkl2 ending2.jpeg Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-01h17m06s142.png|Donkey Kong in Pixels File:DonkeyKong Skylanders.jpg|Donkey Kong in the Skylanders series. 2h5v5td-1-.jpg DK, Diddy and Dixie.png|DK, Diddy and Dixie look the Crocodile Isle before it is destroyed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Comic Relief Category:Nurturer Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Pirates Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Anti Hero Category:True Neutral Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Donkey kong heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Animal Kindness